Supernature
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Edward pushes the limits of his telepathy. Dark, manipulative Edward. Edward/Jacob slash.
1. Catalyst

Chapter 1: Catalyst

* * *

><p>As always, it started with Bella. She was the great catalyst in his life.<p>

Never in his life had he ever questioned the extent of his telepathy. Only Bella's mind challenged him. It was an unlockable fortress: the one mind he might never read.

But maybe he could do more than merely read thoughts.

His telepathy might be boundless, extending to the rest of the mind and its memories. Edward wondered if he could even create and destroy those memories. He might be able to implant memories and entire lives into someone's mind. The mind could be something to be shaped and controlled. Edward didn't wonder if it was right or wrong; he simply craved pushing his abilities. The thrill of the chase pushed away any reservations.

He would soon test the limits of his telepathy. Mike Newton would no longer feel anything towards Bella.

* * *

><p>Edward arrived earlier at school, taking care to avoid coming at the same time as Bella. She would stop him if she knew. Any sane person would, but a thirst drove Edward to find Mike Newton.<p>

Edward had once thirsted for human blood, but now he hungered for controlling the human mind. He didn't know which was worse.

Mike was shuffling through his locker, putting away some notebooks in his backpack. The blonde seemed innocent…so utterly human under Edward's stare. The vampire was truly a predator to Mike.

"Mike," Edward whispered as he strolled over to Mike. The human shifted, slightly startled.

"Hey…" He spoke awkwardly. Mike's mind raced with questions why Edward was talking to him.

Edward concentrated on Mike's thoughts. The human was easy to read. He was jealous of Edward, both hating him for taking Bella and afraid of why he was talking to him. Mike expected Edward to fight him. Edward tried cutting deeper into Mike's mind, past those feelings…

This might not work. Edward felt a dark nothingness in Mike's mind, but he kept trying. Eventually, he hit something.

Mike's memories flooded though his mind.

Edward could see everything: the vastness of Mike's memories was intoxicating. Memories of Mike as a child, growing up, and even meeting Bella flashed into view. Edward was almost too amazed to remember why he was here. He wanted to study these memories and catalogue them.

He regained focus, returning to his journey in Mike's mind. Mike was far more interesting than he had expected. Mike didn't just long for Bella. Underneath his hatred and jealousy for Edward, there was a subtle hint of longing.

Mike desired Edward, however small that desire may be. That wish was locked away under the pressures of society and his family. Mike would probably never have realized it.

Impulsively, Edward focused on all of Mike's memories of Bella. Edward's telepathy pushed itself again, cutting into these memories and erasing the image of Bella. In her place, he put the image of himself.

Bella had been the focus of Mike's desire for years. Now, with altered memories, Edward took her place. It was like a bad cut-and-paste job, but Edward was still proud of his work.

What had been a subtle, repressed attraction to Edward now sprang forth as years of longing.

He exited Mike's mind, watching the sense of bliss in Mike's eyes. Mike no longer hated him. His mind was clouded with lust.

Edward laughed, not caring about how odd his whole interaction with Mike would look to anyone around them. It could only get stranger.

"Edward…" Mike drawled.

"Yes, Mike?" The control he had over the human made him swell with a sick sense of pride. This was something he could never have with Bella.

"Mmm…" Mike looked at him somewhat nervously, "Are you still seeing Bella?"

That question stopped the high Edward was reeling in. Bella would graduate this year and soon be turned. He had left her and she had fought for him to come back. He should want to be with her instead of toying with Mike.

Despite that, he wondered why he had allowed himself to date her again. Bella's mind was a puzzle that he could never solve. Even with the recent developments in his telepathic abilities, he doubted he could ever enter Bella's mind.

Edward surely wasn't interested in Mike, but the control over one's mind was something he couldn't give up. It felt too good. I was like a newfound thirst: something even sweeter than blood.

"No…" He quickly replied. "It's complicated."

"Maybe you need some help figuring things out." Mike rested his hand on Edward's shoulder, drawing the vampire closer towards him.

Edward looked around, suddenly aware of the other students around them. He could see Bella far away, entering the school. She would soon find him.

"I'm sorry, Mike." Edward spoke, not sure what he was apologizing for. There were a multitude of wrongs he had done against Mike even before this moment. He didn't even know if he really wanted to apologize. This entire conversation would soon cease to exist to Mike.

He once again concentrated on Mike's mind, correcting his memories and erasing his attraction towards Edward. Mike's hand left Edward's shoulder as his eyes glazed over. Edward quickly darted away, leaving Mike in the same state as he had found him.

Mike wouldn't remember their meeting, but Edward would forever bask in the sense of power he had felt. Ultimate control over the mind was possible. He just needed to try his telepathy on more people than Mike.

He could also try more than one person at the same time. Humans were suddenly so much more interesting than ever before.

* * *

><p>Lunch was dull.<p>

Edward didn't like thinking badly about Alice and Bella, but they were a little too predictable. Lunch with them was a monotonous affair. He wished that he could just rewrite their memories during lunch and see how much more exciting they could become. They could be entirely different people, not even remembering their names.

Bella looked at him with a longing expression that was too much like Mike's temporary love for him. It just seemed so hollow to Edward. He tried focusing on her mind, but once again, he couldn't read her. He could control and reshape the memories of his family and the rest of the school, but Bella would never be changed.

That scared him. He needed control.

He turned his attentions away from his family and focused on the minds of Bella's group of friends. They sat several tables away from the Cullens, but Edward could still pick on their thoughts. Mike stole quick glances at Bella, still obsessed and completely oblivious to his previous meeting with Edward. In fact, the whole table was obsessed with love. Jessica pined for Mike and Angela for Eric. They were all so ridiculous to Edward. He felt his _true_ age compared to how silly their thoughts were.

Edward didn't have any reservations. His telepathy ripped into Jessica and Angela's minds, cataloguing their memories of wanting to date Mike and Eric. Once again, he felt a wicked sense of glee.

Love was the most interesting of all human emotions to Edward. It could make them act the most irrational. Humans would fight for love. Slightly changing some memories and redirecting the focus of that love was enthralling.

Jessica no longer remembered dating Mike. All of her conversations with Bella about Mike suddenly became about Angela in her mind. Edward then created fake memories of Jessica brushing up against her friend and almost kissing her.

But he could do better. Edward needn't just build up these feelings, he should create memories of them already being in a relationship. Edward pushed memories of them going on dates and having to hide their feelings. There were many times that they had almost slipped and revealed their relationship. Angela and Jessica's mind easily accepted these.

To set everything off, he threw in the memory of a conversation between the two where they decided that they would tell Mike and Eric about their relationship at lunch. They were tried of having to hide their feelings: the memories made Edward smile.

Edward left their minds, waiting for them to perform for him. They were like actors in the demented play of the mind that he had written.

"Guys..." Angela was the first to speak, reaching for Jessica's hand. Their relationship had existed only for a few seconds, but the fake memories made it seem like it had lasted for months.

Jessica continued for her, "We have something to tell you...Angela and I are dating."

"What?" Eric spoke. Mike just laughed, unable to believe them.

"We've been worried how you would take this..." Angela remained calm.

Mike looked between the two, somewhat stumbling over his words. "Are...you serious?" He wasn't angry, but still surprised.

"That's hot!" Eric exclaimed, deflating the tension at the table.

Edward expected this to be more interesting. Mike and Eric had learned about the secret relationship between Angela and Jessica, but only cared about how "hot" it was.

He blanked the fake memories he had created and tried a new approach. He also erased their memories of Angela and Jessica's declaration. Instead of memories of the two girls dating, Jessica now had memories of discovering that she was pregnant and that Eric was the father.

"I'm pregnant," Jessica began crying. Luckily, the other people at lunch were too busy to look over at her table and notice the wild change in her emotions.

"What?" This time, Matt screamed. "I thought you were using birth control."

Jessica trembled, but still spoke. "It's not yours."

Edward focused on Eric's mind, creating memories of him hooking up with Jessica while she was in a relationship with Mike. Manipulating their minds was only getting easier. It should have frightened him.

"I'm sorry, Mike..." Eric suddenly started sniveling after Edward's intrusion into his mind.

"What the hell, Eric?" Mike burst into anger, walking around the table to confront Eric. "Jessica is mine!"

"Stop it please," Jessica's tears only became more extreme, ever more comical to Edward. These fake memories actually made them interesting to watch.

Angela remained silent, shutting down in shock. She had wanted to date Eric: memories and emotions that Edward had allowed her to still have. Edward wondered if she would still try dating Eric despite the situation. The limits of the group's friendship were being tested.

It didn't take long for Mike to start punching Eric. The lunch room erupted around them. Everyone rushed to get closer to the fight. Bella ran to her friends while Edward only laughed.

If Edward wanted, he could erase everyone's memory of the fight and Jessica's fake pregnancy. Only Bella would remember the fight and he truly wondered if anyone would believe her.

In time, she might even forget that fight.

The possibilities of Edward's abilities seemed endless. Anyone could be reshaped to his whim and also be suddenly changed back. At this point, he wondered why he still needed to be with Bella.

Edward could dump Bella and find someone to date her. Throw in some memories of being attracted to Bella and she might actually have a boyfriend who could devote himself to her. Anyone could be chosen for her. Eric's mind could be rewritten to love Bella, but so could Angela, Jessica, and Mike. Even the older Billy Black could date her.

For a moment, Edward regretted that thought. There had to be a line that he was crossing. That feeling faded as he thought of the joy at manipulating minds. An art like telepathy seemed too beautiful to be wrong. It wasn't like he was truly hurting anyone...

Immortality was making him mad and Edward loved it.

* * *

><p>AN: Is anyone interested in a darker version of Edward? Should Edward be redeemed? Anyways, this story will develop into EdwardJacob.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

* * *

><p>Bella hadn't come to find him after school. Edward was alone as he walked to the parking lot.<p>

She was busy dealing with a hysterical Jessica, crying over her fake pregnancy. Edward was enjoying that situation far too much to ever fix her mind. Regardless, not having Bella around left him anxious. He needed someone to talk to.

His telepathy practically sang within him, knowing just what would entertain Edward. He could find another person…another tool to be shaped by his gift.

Edward thought about using his family. He didn't know how altering a vampire's memories would work. It shouldn't be impossible, but perhaps it might be more difficult. Unlike Bella's teenage friends, his vampire family had lived for decades. There was so much more memories to watch, control, and distort. The challenge was alluring.

Despite that, he would wait. Other minds called to him.

Eric was also walking to his car. Edward momentarily read his thoughts, noticing how distraught the teenager felt. Sadly enough, Eric wasn't that concerned over Jessica and her unborn child. He was more worried about losing Mike as a friend. Once again, Edward enjoyed how silly human emotions could be.

He walked over to Eric, stopping him before he could get in to his car. The teen looked at him, his face still wet with tears.

"Edward…?" Eric sniveled.

Edward tried sounding reassuring, "I saw what happened at lunch."

"I'm pretty sure the whole school did."

"Yeah…" Edward couldn't stop himself from smirking. "But you shouldn't listen to Mike."

"I am a loser…and I don't need Mike to tell me that to know it's true." Eric didn't stop staring at him. It seemed that the teen was desperate to have anyone to talk to.

"So what if you messed up…I'm sure he'll come around."

Edward wondered why he was even talking to Eric. He could easily just mess with his mind and watch the results. There was no need for this conversation. Maybe he just loved toying with people.

"No, he won't."

"Alright…but maybe there are other people who will stick with you." Edward faked that he was sincere, almost believing it himself.

"Like who? I got Jessica pregnant. Angela and Bella won't even talk to me."

"Like me," Edward whispered, offering a slight smile.

Eric only looked confusedly at him. "You? But…why?"

Why indeed. That question applied to this whole conversation. Edward should have no reason to want to talk with Eric, let alone mess with his mind. Despite that, he could feel an urge rising with him. That urge needed to be sated.

He didn't have to think before his gift ripped into Eric's mind. Just as with Mike, Edward gave the teen memories of being attracted to Edward. No longer did Eric remember looking at Angela, Bella, and Jessica. In all of their places, Eric remembered Edward.

"Edward…"

"Yes, Eric?"

"Would…you want to hang out with me?" Eric looked at him, nervous of rejection. Edward's telepathy had made him into a love-sick wimp. It almost made him laugh.

"Why, Eric…that sounds amazing." Edward cracked a grin.

Edward realized that he hadn't erased Eric's fake memories of getting Jessica pregnant. That lapse might actually make Eric more interesting. How would the teen rectify his attraction to Edward while dealing with Jessica?

Before either could get in Eric's car, Edward placed a quick kiss on the other teen's lips, but he felt nothing. He loved controlling Eric's mind, but that couldn't make Edward enjoy being around Eric.

Suddenly, Edward realized just how weird this situation was getting. He couldn't go on a date with Eric. Not only was he cheating on Bella, but he had never shown an interest in other men. He was not acting like himself…

Those thoughts quickly subsided. He was just experimenting with his telepathy. It shouldn't matter who he was using, let alone a boy like Eric. Regardless, he could not waste time dating Eric. He could save that train wreck for another day.

Edward grabbed Eric's arm, focusing in on his mind. He erased memories of their conversation and Eric's attraction to him.

Everything had returned to normal, or as normal as Eric could be given that he still had the memories of getting Jessica pregnant. Edward could have also fixed those memories, but they were too fun to stop.

Edward quickly left Eric, wondering just who he could use his telepathy on next. He had wanted to wait using it on his family, but the challenge of sifting through the decades of memories that his fellow vampires had was alluring. The challenge of the task called him. It at least drove away the questions about why he kept meddling with the minds of other men.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Edward to get home. He rushed into his house, trying to get a sense of where his family was. Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme was likely gone shopping. Only his siblings were home.<p>

Edward believed that he could change all of their memories, but he didn't want to tackle dealing with the entire group yet. Luckily, Edward sensed that Alice was alone in her room reading. Jasper was outside wrestling with Emmett while Rosalie watched. There was no one to stop him from changing Alice. He swept up the stairs, moving to Alice's room.

His sister smiled as he entered, putting her book down. "Edward, how was your day?" She was as perky as ever.

"Good..." His day hadn't been just good, but intoxicating. Edward couldn't picture living any other way. His newfound powers gave new meaning to his life.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's off dealing with her friends. I feel bad for Jessica." He tried looking like he actually meant it. Truthfully, he loved that Bella was busy with her friends. Edward wouldn't fix the situation with Jessica just to have more alone time.

"That was so sudden. I didn't even see it in my visions."

He sighed, "Well, luckily Bella is taking care of Jessica."

"Just like you almost took care of Mike?" Alice winked. Her expression at any other time would have seemed sweet, but now filled Edward with a sense of dread.

"What do you mean?" He would pretend not to know. Edward tried reading her thoughts, but Alice's mind only focused on the image of Mike standing close to him, holding his shoulder.

"You were about to kiss him. I foresaw it."

"I think you were mistaken." He couldn't get snide with her.

"I haven't seen anything else beyond your almost kiss. Maybe you're too unsure to act on it."

Edward had no idea where this conversation was going. Alice might have had a vision of Mike leaning closer to Edward, but she hadn't truly seen the situation for what it was. She had only seen a vision and not the inner workings of Mike's mind and Edward's telepathy. Alice's gift had limits.

He sneered, "I would never act on _that_."

"Maybe. Maybe not. No one would think less of you." As always, Alice spoke kindly to him. She exuded warmth. Edward wondered just how she would react if she knew about his mind games. Her cheery face might finally recoil in horror.

"Bella would."

"Bella and you don't have to be together. You're at a crossroads, Edward. You could kiss Mike. You could kiss anyone. You've never even tried. Well, you didn't until Eric."

Alice saw too much. Edward would have to be careful in the future with her. She might never be able to realize how his telepathy controlled others, but she could at least see his actions and words in her visions. If he ever spoke about what he had done, her gift would see it.

"That meant nothing."

"But you still did it. You were at least a little interested in what kissing another guy was like." She was smug.

Once again, Edward focused on her thoughts. She merely wanted to help him realize his feelings for another guy. He probed further, pushing into the vampire's memories. Her mind flooded with decades of different memories, but also her visions of the future. It was even more overwhelming than reading Mike and Eric. Edward lashed out of her mind, unable to focus on reading her.

"I was...just experimenting." Edward was just experimenting with toying with their minds. It didn't mean anything.

"I am a little surprised that you kissed the boy who got Jessica pregnant, but I'm more concerned about you denying your feelings." Alice stood up, moving close to hug her brother.

Edward rested his head on her shoulder, sighing. The hug deflated some of his nerves. "I am not...gay." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"You can be anything you want, Edward, but you can't deny that kissing other guys interests you."

"No." Edward whispered, letting go of Alice.

He was confused about his feelings, but Edward was stubborn. Reading Alice's mind would distract him. Unlike before, he was more driven as he pushed into her memories.

Edward would prove that he wasn't interested in men.

He sifted through her mind, erasing her memories of Jasper while replacing them with himself. This method of redirecting love had gotten easy to manipulate. Edward wondered if he just did it for the thrill of control or he truly was desperate to have someone love him. It only made him feel pathetic, but he continued fixing Alice's mind to avoid reflecting further.

Alice's eyes widened, her lips pursing. "Edward." She whispered his name, sweetly as only a lover would.

"Alice, I love you." Edward forced himself to say the words. They didn't feel right. Even though he hadn't cared for being with Eric or Mike, something had felt more natural with them.

"And I you, Edward." She moved closer, brushing his lips.

Edward tried focusing on kissing her, but it felt utterly lifeless. He couldn't do this. Without a second thought, he pushed himself away and stared at Alice. She looked at him, awaiting another kiss.

"I don't think this will be the last time I do this." He held back the urge to cry as he erased the change in her memories. She now forgot about her attraction to Edward and remembered Jasper. Everything could go back to normal.

Edward ran from room, moving to his own. He needed a break from these mind games. He wasn't sure if he should be more concerned about the ethics of his telepathy or his burgeoning attraction to men. It confounded him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Edward came back to Alice. He wondered if she had already had a vision of this. Edward had given back her memories of Jasper, but he had also allowed her to keep her memories of talking with him about Eric, Mike, and his feelings. He hoped he wouldn't regret it.<p>

"Alice..." He whispered as he entered her room. She and Jasper were laying on the bed, smiling at Edward as he moved closer.

"Sit down." She beckoned him to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I need to talk." He spoke, somewhat awkwardly. Edward had hoped that Jasper wouldn't also be here. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk with more people than just Alice, but he wouldn't force Jasper out of the room.

"I know. I just didn't expect you to come back this soon." Alice smiled innocently. Edward felt a pang of regret for fixing her mind earlier, but she remained unharmed and oblivious.

"What...what if didn't want to date Bella anymore?"

He wondered if there was no going back from this point. Edward had set into a motion not only his developing mind control, but also the questioning of his own sexuality. He surely had chosen Mike and Eric over girls for a reason.

Alice tried reassuring him, "We would support you no matter what."

Jasper looked between the two with a curious look on his face. "You were obsessed with her. Are you sure?"

"I don't think she's right for me." The words came out more confidently from Edward. Bella and him were not meant to be. He wasn't sure how to deal with breaking up with her, but he could admit that his attention lay elsewhere.

"That dog is going to love this." Jasper spoke.

Edward hadn't thought about Jacob lately. For some reason, seeing Jacob appealed to him. He wondered just how Jacob would respond and if he could be the man for Bella that Edward could not. Yet some part of Edward didn't want Bella seeing Jacob, even if he and her were no longer together.

"Edward, if you need to talk more, you can always come to us." Alice tried changing the conversation away from Jacob. She didn't want to stir old memories of Edward's rivalry with him.

Alice thinking about Jacob only caused Edward to think even more about the shifter. He would find him. Although he regretted using his telepathy on Alice, his gift practically called out to Jacob. The teen would soon be brought under Edward's spell.

Jacob would no longer hate him. Edward would at least change Jacob for that.

* * *

><p>AN: I will finally have Jacob meet Edward next chapter. Thank you so much for the kind reviews.<p> 


	3. Bliss

Chapter 3: Bliss

* * *

><p>Edward waited until the weekend to go to Jacob's house. He should have been wary of venturing into La Push, but he wasn't afraid. If a shifter confronted him, they could easily be made to forget. The vampire knocked on the door, not flinching when Billy answered it instead of Jacob.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Black." He forced himself to remain calm. Perhaps this wouldn't be a disaster. Although Billy didn't trust the vampire, he could be made friendly.

"Cullen, what do you want?" Billy spoke slowly, his eyes barely blinking at Edward. He was the last person Billy expected at his doorstep.

"I just wanted to talk."

"You just wanted to talk?"

"About Jacob. I wanted to stop fighting with him."

Billy's thoughts were filled with images of Jacob dramatically beating up Edward and dating Bella. Edward resisted laughing at how much like a soap-opera Billy's hopes for his son were.

"That's interesting." Billy didn't know what to say.

It was not the response that Edward had expected. It was barely even a response. Edward had baffled the elder man. Billy's mind almost became unreadable in its confusion.

"Just interesting? I think it's mature." Edward said a little too smugly.

Billy kept staring at Edward, not letting him in the house. "I guess I can't say it's a bad thing…"

"I hope that Jacob and I can put aside our past differences and become friends." Edward's words came out hilariously awkward. The situation could only get tenser.

"Friends. That's asking a lot."

"Who knows…you might even see more of me too." Edward smiled, enjoying the sense of dread in Billy's mind. The man thought Edward might be planning to kill him.

"Why are you really here?" Billy spoke softly, trying to hide the fear he felt.

"I came for Jacob, but I suppose that I might as well get to know his dad."

Billy tried sounding intimidating despite his nerves. "Edward, I don't live that far away from most of the pack."

Edward enjoyed watching how Billy was reacting, but he decided that he should be a little more honest. He could at least pacify the old man before the pack pounced on him.

"I'm not here to kill you, Billy. I'm just tired of fighting with Jacob."

For some reason, the words calmed Billy. "Did Bella put you up to this?" Billy's mind thought of Bella, because surely Bella would not be okay with Edward killing him.

"I haven't spoken with Bella for a few days, Billy. I came here for my own reasons."

Billy caught the confession about Bella. Once again, the old man's thoughts centered on Jacob dating her. Billy wanted his son to be happy and hoped that Jacob had a flicker of chance with the girl.

"Why haven't you spoken with her?"

Something within Edward snapped. He wasn't angry at Billy, but this conversation was going nowhere. Billy was too on edge to ever have an honest talk with Edward. Only under Edward's telepathy would Billy ever be truly willing to speak to him.

"Let's take this inside, Billy." He spoke forcefully, dragging Billy inside. Edward quickly closed the door, making sure that this conversation was away from the sight of Billy's neighbors. He knew that the pack would be alerted, but Edward hoped that he could meet Jacob before they came.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Edward."

"Billy, I'm going to be honest with you," Edward grinned. "I have no interest in ever seeing Bella again."

It was almost pathetic that Edward not wanting to date Bella made Billy swell with hope for his son. That hope even made Billy temporarily forget about his fear for Edward. The vampire had forced him inside his home. He should be alerting the pack and not obsessing over his son's love life.

Edward continued. "In fact, Billy...I've realized that I can't just read minds, but control them. You have been right all along to fear me."

The words hit Billy, finally snapping him out of his thoughts. Billy's fear was almost as palpable at beating drum, flooding his mind. Billy eyed Edward, not sure if he should try making a run for it.

"The treaty will be broken. The pack and my son will stop you."

"Billy, just a second ago you were thinking about your son dating Bella and now you're trying to intimidate me? You're ridiculous."

"Do you think yourself above everyone else?"

Edward beamed, "You won't remember even having this conversation, Billy." That stunned the older man into silence. It took several minutes before he spoke.

"So what do you want with me? Did you come here to drink my blood?" Billy spat.

"My eyes aren't red, Billy. At least come up with something creative that I could do to you."

Billy's mind was blank, truly not knowing how to process this situation. If Edward had wanted to kill him, it would have already happened. Despite that, he was still afraid of whatever Edward could do. There might be worse things than death.

Edward grew tired of this conversation, focusing his gift on Billy's mind. He ripped through his memories of the Cullens and legend of the Cold Ones. Within seconds, Billy had forgotten them. Years of memories had dissolved away.

"Will Jacob be home soon?" Edward asked.

"Yes…what was your name again?"

He had been a little over zealous in erasing Billy's memories of vampires. Billy shouldn't forget who Edward was. It just wouldn't do.

"Your long-lost son." He laughed.

This opportunity was too ripe to not grasp. Edward had meddled with too many people's minds into loving him. He needed to try something different. Edward focused on Billy's mind, implanting memories of having Edward with another woman.

All Edward needed to wait for was Jacob, coming home to a whacked out family reunion. He would probably erase their minds of this entire day, but he could at least enjoy it for how fun it was.

* * *

><p>"Dad…I'm home."<p>

Jacob had finally arrived, his eyes quickly darting to Edward and his father sitting on the couch waiting for him. Edward almost laughed, because this was one of the rare times that he had seen Jacob wearing a shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob practically growled his words.

"Jacob…that's not a way to talk to your brother." Billy patted Edward's shoulder as he spoke.

Jacob snarled, "Brother?"

"Edward has finally came to visit us…and I will not have you two fighting."

Edward didn't want to speak. He couldn't interrupt just how deliciously horrible this situation was becoming. Jacob would realize that the vampire had done something to his father's mind, but he could enjoy laughing at how crazy Billy would act.

"BROTHER?" Jacob didn't hold back a scream.

"Jacob, calm down…I know that things are tense between us. I'm sorry for cheating on your mother and having Edward…"

"What did you do to him, bloodsucker?" Jacob moved towards Edwards, but Billy rose to push his son away.

"Please stop, Jacob. I might have cheated on your mother, but that's all in the past. Edward has come to me and wants to be apart of our family."

"Dad…he's a leech." Jacob's voice was a mix of anger and sadness. Edward wondered if Jacob would cry. He was beginning to regret messing with Billy's mind.

"Your mom also called his mom a leech. Said she only wanted me for my money and spot on the council. She was wrong. Edward is not a leech and neither was his mom. We are family." Billy's words were heartfelt. Even with fake memories, the emotions seemed real.

"What did you do to him?" Jacob repeated to Edward, pushing his dad away. He then tackled the vampire to the floor.

Edward grasped Jacob's arms as the shifter lay on top of him. This position stirred something within Edward that he wasn't sure he even wanted to address. Regardless, Jacob would have to shift to have the strength to kill Edward. The vampire hoped that Jacob wouldn't shift in the house.

"Jacob, calm down," Edward finally spoke.

The shifter only responded by spitting in his face. He deserved that.

"I can fix this. I can fix everything."

Jacob slightly retracted, still laying on Edward but no longer trying to kill him. He looked into the vampire's eyes, as if spellbound into thinking that Edward could truly change everything back. Jacob was desperate for that hope.

"You know I'm not your brother."

"Yes, you two are half-brothers, but still brothers…" Billy tried easing the situation, as deluded as he was.

"I didn't expect any of this to happen…" Edward sighed, ignoring Billy. "I couldn't stop myself..." He was an addict to his mind control.

"I don't even know what's going on. Fix my dad. Now." Jacob was on the verge of tears. Edward wondered why he had ever tried to harm him.

"I will. I came here to change things."

Jacob looked incredulously at him. "Like changing my dad into believing you're my brother? What is wrong with you?"

"My telepathy is growing stronger, Jacob. I can't control it. It just happens. But it's not all bad."

Jacob was refraining from punching him again. "Not all bad? There's nothing right about this. You messed up my dad."

"I came here to fix things between us." Edward spoke softly, feeling way too vulnerable for his liking. He wasn't sure if he felt so weak because Jacob could easily punch him or because Jacob was pressing him into the floor.

"By making my dad believe that we're brothers? Were you going to force me to believe that lie too?"

Edward hadn't even considered that. He had just wanted to see how Jacob would react to his father insisting that Edward was his half-brother. It was supposed to be a quick laugh.

"No…it just happened. I thought it would be fun."

"You must be pretty bored to think something like this was fun." Jacob spoke more calmly. The teen realized that Edward was the only one who could fix his father. He needed to play nice until Billy became himself again. Killing Edward would only force Billy to stay this way.

"I wanted to erase your hatred towards me. The memories of our rivalry. I wanted a fresh start with you." For once, Edward spoke honestly. His eyes looked into Jacob's, pleading him to believe Edward.

"You…could do that?" Jacob's eyes glinted with the same sense of fear that Edward had seen in Billy. Despite that, there was another underlying emotion in Jacob's mind. Jacob wanted to stop fighting Edward. He wanted to forget.

"You will forget this conversation ever happened."

Edward's telepathy focused on Billy, quickly restoring his memories. His gift then turned to Jacob, erasing this conversation. Once again, an impulse surged within Edward. Jacob could be his. Before he could stop himself, he was already delving deeper into Jacob's mind and changing his perception of Edward.

Jacob no longer remembered hating Edward. He forgot the years of being conditioned by his pack and tribe to hate the Cold Ones. Edward would not change anything else about Jacob. He left the teen's mind, deeply regretting this day. Hopefully, he could become a friend to Jacob in the future.

That dream didn't last long.

As if for the first time, Jacob breathed in the scent of the vampire beneath him. The teen's mouth widened into a smile that Edward had never before seen on Jacob. The teen's eyes held a hunger for Edward that looked too much like a vampire's thirst for blood.

He had no idea what was wrong with Jacob. He hadn't caused this. Edward had only removed Jacob's hatred towards him…

"Imprint…" Jacob whispered, wasting no time as he pressed his lips against Edward's.

Edward returned his kisses, his lips flickering with the teen's. Jacob's mouth was tenderly easing him into forgetting the situation they were in. Their kisses only grew more intense, more filled with need.

Billy was still in the room, watching in horror as his son made out with Edward. He had forgotten Edward's stunt earlier, but now wondered why the vampire had suddenly appeared in his house with Jacob.

Jacob's pack was almost at Billy's door, ready to barge in and question why the vampire was in their territory. Edward was too lost in Jacob's lips to hear the sound of them coming.

Even farther away, Bella was tired of dealing with her friends and went to the Cullen's home. She hoped that Edward would greet her, easing away the stress of dealing with Jessica.

Despite that, Edward didn't have a care in the world. He was caught in the sweet bliss of Jacob's mouth. He had no guilt or worries despite how quickly the situation would come crashing down on him.

_Imprint…_

* * *

><p>AN: They finally kissed. How you expect Bella will react?<p> 


	4. His

Chapter 4: His

* * *

><p>"Jacob?" Billy didn't yell. Instead, he almost chocked out the words.<p>

Jacob stopped kissing Edward, turning towards his father. He blankly stared at Billy, barely able to focus on anything that wasn't the body of the vampire beneath him. Edward should have forced Jacob into regaining sense and trying to speak to Billy, but he didn't care.

Both Edward and Jacob were acting outrageously out-of-character. Edward almost wondered if he had fixed his own memories, because this entire situation was too bizarre to be real. He just wanted to kiss Jacob, no matter how long it would last. Edward leaned into Jacob's shoulder, brushing his lips along the shifter's neck.

"Jacob…what are you doing?" Billy's voice cracked out, pleading for his son to return to normal.

Jacob kept staring at his father, enjoying the kisses that Edward was trailing up his neck. "I imprinted…"

"Impossible." Edward was kissing his son right before his eyes but Billy was somehow still in denial.

Before Billy could say anything more, several members of the pack pushed open the door. Sam, Paul, and Seth had arrived. Apparently, they thought Edward too weak of a threat to send more of the pack here. The vampire could read it in their thoughts, despite being more interested in gazing at the body of Jacob before him.

"Jacob…get off of Edward." Sam tried commanding the teen. Jacob only smiled at him, making no attempt to move away from his imprint.

He held possessively onto Edward, ignoring the looks of disgust from his friends. "No. I'm not leaving him."

"Jacob…you can't have imprinted on him…" Billy spoke, trying to believe his own words. The old man didn't have an explanation for what was happening.

Seth didn't hold back a laugh. "Imprint?" Only Edward smirked back at Seth. Billy, Paul, and Sam were caught in dead silence.

Jacob ignored the glares of Sam and Paul, speaking to his father. "I know you don't think it's possible, but it is. I _feel_ it."

"He's a vampire…and a man."

Billy looked gravely at his son, as if he was saying a last goodbye. Edward read his mind; the man's hopes for his son to get married and have a family quickly dissolved. It didn't matter that Jacob wasn't with Bella; Billy would allow his son to date anyone that wasn't Edward.

"I didn't choose to imprint on Edward. It just happened."

Edward wondered just how true that statement was. He definitely hadn't forced Jacob into believing that he had imprinted on him. Edward had only made Jacob stop hating the vampire. Only then had the imprint happened. Was Jacob's newfound love for him natural? Edward wondered if he even wanted to discover that answer.

"Jacob, did you really imprint?" Sam was still angry, but he tried holding back the urge to beat up the vampire.

Sam never could have imagined this situation happening. When Billy's neighbors had seen Edward come into his home, Sam thought that Edward was going to fight with Jacob over Bella. It would be just another fight in the long-standing rivalry between the two. Sam, Seth, and Paul planned to force the vampire back into his territory before the two could fight.

Instead of fighting, the two had taken "getting physical" to a whole new level.

"Yes, I did." Jacob offered a small smile. He was somewhat anxious.

Sam thought back to his own imprint. "Tell me what it felt like." Sam was dreading that Jacob might actually be right, but unlike Billy, he wouldn't rule out the possibility. Stranger things had happened.

"It was all a haze. I hated Edward, but for some reason, I looked into his eyes and I mean _really_ looked into his eyes. Like it was the first time I had ever noticed his eyes for how beautiful they were. Then I noticed his smell…"

Jacob trailed off, turning towards Edward and simply grinning at him. The teen blushed, embarrassed about making out with Edward in front of his dad. Jacob suddenly felt the eyes of everyone in the room staring at him, but he tried ignoring it as he focused on Edward.

Paul chided, "Edward smells like death. You might as well kiss a corpse."

"You're wrong. Edward's smell is overwhelming like a fresh field of flowers. Or the smell of rain in the forest. I smell nothing but life."

"Jacob, when did you get so sappy?" Seth laughed, trying to calm the mood in the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if you start writing haikus declaring your love."

"I can't help it. I know I'm acting weirdly but the imprint is calling to me."

Edward spoke, somewhat nervously. "I feel the same way…"

Something about Jacob enticed Edward. The teen was truly nice: a lone innocent in Edward's life. The vampire felt that he didn't deserve someone like Jacob. He was far too messed up and obsessed with mind control. Edward wouldn't stop using his telepathy, but Jacob made him feel justified in having used it.

Jacob caused Edward to feel as if he could still be a good person despite everything that he had done. He could forget any wrongdoing as long as Jacob's warm lips were easing away those concerns. Edward could simply forget that he was a monster. In fact, it might take a true monster to keep Jacob safe.

"I don't understand how this happened." Billy had finally realized just how real the imprint was, as if it was a bizarre act of fate sealing his son's doom.

Sam spoke, no longer holding malice towards Jacob. "It is weird. Jacob has seen you plenty of times since turning…it should have happened before. Why now?"

Everyone in the room looked at Edward, expecting him to have an answer. "Why would I know?" Being honest with Billy earlier had only proved how disastrous the truth was.

Billy's voice gained confidence, as if he was trying to intimidate Edward. "This isn't natural."

Once again, Billy objected to the imprint. Edward just wanted to pick up Jacob and leave the house, but he realized that three shifters were stopping him. He would have to deal with them and Billy, trying to somewhat calm them down.

"It's as natural as vampires or shifters existing in the first place, Billy." Edward tried being rational.

"He's got a good point. We're not truly human." Seth said.

Edward was glad that someone here was being supportive of him and Jacob. Seth had always been friendly towards him and his family. Edward would have to make a point to be nicer and somehow return the favor to Seth in the future.

"But we don't drink blood." Paul snapped. The shifter might never accept Edward and Jacob together.

Seth responded, "Try telling me that us shifting into wolves is normal."

"It's a gift from our ancestors…"

"Imprinting is also a gift from our ancestors…" Seth laughed.

With those words, Seth shut Paul up. The older shifter might still be angry, but he doubted there was anything more he could say. No one seemed to be listening to him anyways.

Edward lifted Jacob off of his lap, standing up with the teen. He quickly moved his hand into the boy's. "I think Jacob and I should leave…"

"We still have questions." Sam held no anger in his words. He was merely curious; his thoughts kept thinking of his own imprint. Sam couldn't imagine how him and Emily could be anything like Jacob and Edward, but the imprint was real. Fate must be laughing at them.

"Like what?" Jacob responded, clenching Edward's hand tighter.

Edward realized just how odd him and Jacob together looked. Enemies turned into lovers. It was sudden, as if nothing before this moment mattered. Perhaps Edward had always been interested in men and drawn towards Jacob. Bella had only blocked Edward from realizing his true feelings. Edward and Jacob, two beings of different ages and even species somehow belonged together.

"Like why is Edward in your house?"

Edward had to think quickly. "I wanted to apologize to Jacob." It was the same story that he had told Billy when he had initially came. Hopefully, the pack would believe it.

Sam spoke for the group. "For what?" Paul was content fuming while Seth only looked on with curiosity.

"I was tired of fighting him over Bella. In fact, I was going to tell him that I want to stop seeing her." Edward looked into Jacob's eyes, offering a small smile to the teen.

"What else happened?"

"I don't quite remember. It all happened so fast."

Billy hummed in agreement with Edward. The older man's mind had been blanked of meeting Edward today and even talking with him. His memories started at Edward kissing Jacob. Billy's memory loss could be easily chalked up to being shocked by seeing Jacob maul Edward's mouth. He hated the imprint, but he could at least agree with Edward at how sudden it had happened.

"You'll have to meet with the rest of the pack soon. I don't know how they'll react."

Edward hoped that they would be unlike Paul and Billy. The other members of the pack who had imprinted like Sam should understand him and Jacob.

"They'll react the way any sane person should." Paul finally spoke again, his words still stinging.

"I think you'd be surprised," Seth countered. "I know my sister certainly sees the appeal in how hot Edward is…"

"Too much information, dude." Jacob laughed. He wasn't jealous. Edward was _his_.

Just yesterday, Edward might have been interested in that fact that Leah was attracted to him. He would probably have played with her mind and enjoyed seeing how the cold, very confrontational girl would melt under love for him. Despite that, he was no longer interested. Jacob truly appealed to Edward.

"We should leave." Edward ignored the others as he stared at Jacob. He wanted to enjoy Jacob's lips fluttering against his neck, saying sweet nothings in his ear.

"There are no more questions right? I imprinted on Edward and you have to accept it."

Sam and Paul were hesitant to just let the two leave. Seth just wanted what was best for his friends. Regardless, the cold stare of Billy finally stirred to life.

"I can't accept this, Jacob."

"You can't deny my imprint."

Edward wondered what would happen if Jacob had to decide between him and his father. The imprint was barely even an hour old, but somehow had forged a bond far stronger than humanly possible. Even Edward yearned to be near Jacob. The bond wasn't one-sided.

Instead of pressing further, Billy remained silent. He would bide his time and think of a better way to stop this. The rest of the pack would surely be able to help him.

"So, we're leaving..." Jacob finally made a move for the door, taking Edward with him.

"You will have to meet with the pack." Sam repeated.

"I know." Jacob didn't take the time to say anything more. There were so many words that Billy, Sam, Seth, and Paul wanted to say, but the situation was too baffling to fully comprehend.

With that, Edward and Jacob left Billy's house. Edward didn't know how much longer he could stand dealing with the pack before he broke down and just altered their minds. Luckily, Sam had the sense to stop being angry and try to learn about their imprint. He accepted their bond, however reluctantly.

Jacob walked to Edward's car, turning towards the vampire as he stopped. "Are you really okay...with the imprint?" He spoke somewhat nervously. Although Jacob had remained calm and confident in front of his father, Billy's refusal to accept the imprint had affected him. He craved Edward's support.

"I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't." He said matter-of-factly. The words eased Jacob, but he still seemed tense.

"Are you going to to leave Bella? I know you said you wanted to..." Jacob had a valid reason to be on edge. Edward was technically still dating Bella, despite how meaningless that relationship had become.

"I will break up with her, Jacob." Edward squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him.

"She'll flip."

"That's putting it mildly."

"I know how I feel about you...but I'm still surprised you would choose me. The imprint is still fresh. I wouldn't have been surprised to see you leave me, find Bella, and forget what happened."

Jacob's eyes locked into his. Edward couldn't imagine hurting him now. He had once hated Jacob, but the teen stirred something within Edward that he had never felt before. He quickly glimpsed into Jacob's mind, enjoying just how loving his thoughts were towards Edward. This devotion was something he would never feel with Bella. However sudden this was, he was drunk on the feelings of Jacob's thoughts.

"I used to despise you, Jacob. I can't believe I wasted so much time hating you when we could be so much more."

With that, Edward planted a chaste kiss on Jacob's forehead before moving down and capturing his lips. Jacob's mouth pursed open, easing into Edward's kisses. The vampire was acting entirely out of character and he was almost scared by how perfectly fine he was with it.

He wanted nothing more than Jacob.

"Edward..." Jacob forced himself to stop. "I would love to kiss you all day, but I should probably let you go."

When the imprint had hit, Jacob's mind had been delirious on love. He could think about nothing more than holding and kissing Edward despite that Billy had been watching. He just hadn't cared about anyone else but his imprint. Now, Jacob had slowly regained enough of his senses to be able to resist Edward and think logically.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Where?"

"I will pick you up tomorrow night. You should meet my family."

Edward doubted that his family would react as negatively as Billy had. Alice had already suspected that he was interested in men. The others might be more reluctant, but he couldn't imagine them refusing that he see Jacob. Edward would also have to deal with Bella despite how messy that situation would turn.

If his family tried stopping him from dating Jacob, Edward would force himself into their minds. Their memories could be rewritten into approving of Edward and Jacob's relationship.

He stopped thinking of his family, pushing Jacob into another kiss. Jacob was _his_. Everyone would be convinced of it.

* * *

><p>AN: I will finally have Edward speak to Bella in the next chapter. To answer some questions, Edward didn't force Jacob to imprint on him. It just happened, but that doesn't mean he won't feel guilty about it.<p> 


End file.
